


Potty & Wheezy

by lumos_solemn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Romance, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_solemn/pseuds/lumos_solemn
Summary: Harry Potter has kissed Ginny Weasley, the sister of his best friend and when the rumours spread about Harry Potter kissing a Weasley, People couldn't help but wonder how did they not see that coming considering Harry Potter always hang out with Ronald Weasley.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Potty & Wheezy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is set in an alternate universe where Harry is just a normal teenage wizard who is friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and is doing his sixth year at Hogwarts. He is neither the boy who loved nor the chosen one.

"Ha..Harrryy...!!", Ginny's hoarse voice ringed in Harry's ears as he trailed down her neck peppering soft kisses there.

"Hmm..", He hummed in response as he stood straight and caught her lips again before pulling her more into him if that was possible. Gosh, She missed her! With Ron hanging out with him all the time, They scarcely had some time to spent alone. All those quick pecks he received when he is alone for a second didn't do any good on him.

"Haa..rry..Stopp..", Ginny pulled away as Harry groaned. She looked at him and saw his eyes full of desire and felt guilty.  
"I have to leave..!!", She spoke as if getting angry on herself.

"What? Why..?", He asked frustration clearly visible on his face but still holding her tightly in his arms. "Ron won't be back any time soon. And Hermione's in library."

"No..!!I have to study. Its O.W.L.S. Hermione has arranged a time table for me and I am supposed to see her right now!", She sighed.

Harry was really getting angry now. They scarcely spent time together since he asked her out during the first weeks of his 6th year. Since, James and Lily had to go for a secret mission, Harry spent most of his summer in the burrow and kind of developed an odd friendship with Ginny especially because of her Quidditch skills. Not that, they weren't friends before. But his feelings for her were entirely elder brotherly till that summer. He always saw her as his best friend's little sister. But as she started spending more time with him by playing Quidditch, he couldn't help but notice how his heart beat faster when she is near or how he felt goose bumps when she smiles at him. After so many negotiations about considering his feelings, He finally found nerve to ask her out when they got an alone time.

"We hardly get to spent time together! You cannot do this when we finally find some time alone.", He tried to keep his anger in control not ready to ruin the moment.

"We would have if you just found the nerve to tell my stupid brother about us!", Ginny spat back. It was clear she was frustrated too. He wanted to tell Ron but he was afraid of risking their friendship.

"After seeing his reaction when you were dating Michael? I don't think so!", Harry spoke.

Ginny sighed, "Its different. Ron never liked him. But you! You are is best mate-"

"And how will he feel when he finds out his best mate has been snogging his sister all this while behind his back?", He asked.

"So you are never going to tell him that? We have to do this for our whole lifetime?", Ginny didn't even try to hide her anger. Harry knew Ginny's temper well enough to know that it is not to meddle with.

"No..No..I will..I will tell him tomorrow. Okay?", He asked softly and saw Ginny smiling at him too.

"Anyhow, I have to leave now Harry! Hermione must be waiting for me.", She spoke sadness definitely visible on her voice.

Harry nodded and she turned to give him one last kiss before leaving. The moment her lips touched his, Harry felt the world spinning. It was always like this. She can make him go wild just with a small kiss and he didn't complain.

"Potty and Wheezy...!!Ehhee..Kissie Kissie...!!", They jumped apart hearing the voice and found Peeves hovering above them with a smug expression.

"PEEVES...!!!!", Harry never felt more hatred towards Peeves than now. Why does everyone want to ruin his moment?

"Harry, I am leaving!", Ginny said and he saw her leave with a swish of her hair before adjusting her dress one last time. Harry let his shoulder fell and walked towards his common room. He saw Peeves zooming out muttering something which he didn't bother to listen. Ron wouldn't be back from his detention. And Hermione must be waiting for Ginny in the library. Sulking he approached the fat lady, "Balderdash!", He said and she swung open.

He walked into the room and saw, to his amusement, Hermione sitting on her usual spot with some parchments in her hand.

"Hermione?", Harry called her out and she looked up from the parchment. He was about to ask about Ginny when he suddenly remembered he shouldn't be so stopped himself and fell on the chair near her.

"Where have you been Harry?", She asked.

Harry looked at her, trying to find a convincing lie, "Huh..? Ahmm..Just taking a stroll. Nothing!", He tried to lie. Though she seemed not really satisfied, she asked, "Have you seen Ginny? I asked her to come so that so that we can study. Her O.W.L.S are nearing!",

"No..No..She must be in the library then if you asked her to come for studying!", He tried to sound innocent and it seemed Hermione took his suggestion.

"Right! Okay Harry. See you later.", She stood up taking the parchments and left.

Harry was sitting alone there. He saw some of his classmates and a few other students sitting there completing homework and chatting. Harry too took his essays thinking of completing it but nothing came into his mind except him kissing Ginny in a lone place with no one to disturb. So, He put away his essays and decided to go to bed though it is a little early. Also, he have to find a way to tell Ron about him the next day.

The sun was bright and Harry struggled to open his eyes as the sunlight peeped into the room. It is Sunday and they had no classes. Harry's hand travelled to his bedside table to find his glasses and put it on. He finally managed to sit straight and saw Ron already sitting looking like just woke up.

"Gummong..!", Harry muttered yawning and stretching himself.

"Good Morning!", Ron said back.

"How did the detention go?", He asked remembering the previous day.

"Couldn't be worse!", Ron said sulking.

"Why? What happened?"

"I had to arrange old stacks of files with Filch Harry! How can that possibly go fine?"

Harry fought back a grin seeing his expression and got out of the bed followed by Ron.

When they reached the great hall, There was a whole lot of murmuring. People were looking at them and was giggling. Ron and Harry exchanged some glances and shrugged not having any idea what was going on. They settled themselves on the Gryffindor table when they saw Hermione coming towards them. She finally took a seat beside Ron and smiled brightly at them.

"Is there any new matter going on?", She asked observing their surroundings and seeing people murmur about it.

Ron shrugged helping himself with some toast and Harry spoke, "No idea! It must be some really good one seeing People murmur like this."

Hermione nodded and then she looked again, "Harry! I think it has something to do with us. They are looking at us and giggling!", She pointed out and when Harry and Ron looked around, they couldn't help but feel a little conscious about themselves.

"Buthwatvedn", Ron spoke, his mouth full of food and when Hermione looked at him pointly, he gulped it hard and spoke, "But what have we done?"

"I don't know! There must be something!"

Harry saw Ginny moving past them and saw her giving him a mischievous smile which confused him more. He saw her taking a seat a little away from them and Luna accompanied her.

They saw Dean and Seamus coming to them with a smug expression and plopped themself beside them. "Congragulations..!!", They said looking at him and Ron and both gave a confused smile at them.

"I have always wondered this possiblity but was never sure!", Dean said and looked at Harry mischievously.

"We are so happy for you Bro! But try to keep things low, you know..we are sharing the dormitory too!", Seamus spoke sniggering.

Both Harry and Ron shared a look! Hermione looked between them and then her eyes suddenly widened as she clasped a hand to her mouth.

Harry looked at her, "What? What's going on?", He said looking at them.

"What do you mean to keep it low?", Ron asked following Harry.

"Harry? Ron? Is it..is it true?", Hermione asked them quietly choosing the words cautiously.

Harry was going frustrated, "What is true? What's going on?"

"You and Ron?", Hermione spoke after a while looking at him and Ron.

"Me and Harry what?", Ron asked who is clearly offended by People's behaviour.

"Uhm.....You..both.. dating?", Hermione asked.

It took some time for Harry and Ron to sink in what she was saying and the moment it did, Both broke into laughter much into the confusion of the other three.

"Me and Ron?", Harry asked in between laughter.

"Seriously?", Ron asked following him.

"Who put that idea into your head?", Harry asked.

"Some fifth year Ravenclaw told me. You guys were kissing yesterday!", Dean said and Harry who was drinking water splattered the whole water into his plate.

"What?", He asked looking at them.

"Well, I heard something like that when I was going to library last night. Peeves were shouting something like Potty and Wheezy kissie and all. I thought I misheard it then.", She said looking between them.

Harry had an idea what is going on and tried to find a convincing lie but his mind was blank.

"So you guys were not?", Seamus asked looking at them.

"No...!! Its rubbish. I was at detention with Filch yesterday. How can I kiss Harry?", Ron asked.

"So the whole students are thinking we both are a couple now?", Harry asked.

"Yeah, It seems so!", Dean shrugged.

"But..But why did you think like that? Me and Harry? Have you lot lost your senses?"

"Well, You cannot blame them for that!", Seamus said.

"What do you mean?", Harry asked.

"Hmm..You and Ron were best friends since first year. You both are always together. You won't let anyone say bad about each other. So...You know?", Dean shrugged!

"What? But Hermione's also always with us. Why did she not in this?", Ron asked.

"Who said she is not in there? You three are always a piece of gossip in this school, mate!", Seamus chuckled. "Its just that you guys don't know it!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermione who was thinking something so hard! "Hermione?", Ron called her out.

"Where are you?", Harry asked.

"Huh? Nothing..I was just wondering if Harry and Ron weren't kissing"- Ron snorted- "then Why would Peeves say like that?", She asked and Harry's face went white as ghost. This is it. There's no escape. Hermione will find out now and soon will Ron. He felt his throat damaged. Hermione looked at Harry and maybe seeing his face like that, her eyes widened and she clasped her hand to her mouth looking at him.

Ron looked between them and then suddenly his expression changed as if someone dropped a bomb on his head. Harry looked at Ron trying to make an apologetic face but Ron was sitting still.

"Ron?", Harry called out somehow managing to find his voice. Maybe sensing it, Ginny came towards them and sat beside Harry. Ron's eyes travelled from Harry to Ginny. Dean and Seamus, who only grasped the thing now, looked at them wide eyed. Through the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Hermione sitting shocked looking at him and Ginny, her hand still clutched over her mouth.

"Ron..?", Harry called him out once more hoping to receive at least a groan but he was still looking at them as if calculating something in his mind so hard.

"Oh..Come off it Ron. I am old enough to decide my boyfriends!", Ginny intervened fed up of the drama and that finally knocked some sense into him as he spoke, "Since when?", He asked looking at Harry. Hermione was looking with fear now.

"Start of the term..", Harry answered. "But I can explain! I tried to think of every possiblity in which I can stop myself from looking her in that way and there were many, one of it, she being your sister but I couldn't. I really like her. I was going to tell you this today. I had no idea this will turn this way!", Harry tried to explain.

"Ron, You can't possibly blame Harry or me. And also you can't find any problem with this. He is your best mate!", Ginny tried to reason.

"But I didn't say anything!", Ron said his lips slowly twitching into a smile. Harry looked at him confused but suddenly heard a loud gasp and saw Hermione has finally removed her hand from her mouth and is beaming gleefully.

"That's alright Mate..!I kind of saw this coming!! But not this soon though!", He smiled.

"What?", Ginny asked in disbelief. "So, You are not gonna point out the different scenarios in which this can turn bad?"

Ron looked at her incredulously, "No..Hey! Harry is my best mate! Why should I say those?"

"So why did you behave like that?", Harry asked not being able to contain his smile.

Ron smirked, "Nothing gives you more pleasure than taking the Mickey out of your friend!"

Harry laughed and turned to Hermione who was literally jumping out of her seat and he couldn't help but chuckle at her, "Ooh..This is so exciting..!!", She said as she hugged Ginny.

"Congrats Harry!", Seamus said followed by Dean.

"Gotta go! But must say, You and Ron would have made a great couple though!", Dean winked at them and left leaving Ron and Harry looking at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Ron, What did you mean you saw this coming?", Ginny asked in between and Harry too looked at Ron curiously.

"Well, For the starter, You couldn't take off your eyes off my sister due to which you received 2 bludgers back to back during our practice!", Ron said and Harry felt himself going red while the others laughed off.

"Aww...!", Ginny said before kissing Harry softly.

"Whoa..whoa..!!", Ron's voice broke them apart. "I am alright with this and all okay? But not before me!"

Harry chuckled as he raised his eyebrows enquiringly at him. "How will you feel if I kissed Hermione in front of you? Huh?", Ron asked making Hermione go pink.

"Well, I don't mind you kissing Hermione which I think you should've done long before but yeah, not before me!", Harry winked at both of them and stood up before running taking Ginny's hand leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione. Both determined not to look at each other!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading My work. Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed while writing this.  
> Visit my page (lumos-solemn) in tumblr for more such works.


End file.
